El error de Harry Potter
by sara fenix black
Summary: Siempre hay un momento para pagar por lo que hacemos Harry, este es el tuyo, NUEVO CAPITULO Hiatus permanente
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers----  
  
¡Hola a todos! He decidido hacer esta pequeña historia mientras sigo con mi otro fic. Esta va a ser corta, de unos cinco o seis capítulos. Se me ocurrió una noche de estas y me dije que no perdía nada intentándolo. Este es el prologo, que es un poco extraño, pero con el fic se va a entender perfectamente. Le dedico este fic a mi amiga Aru, por haberme impulsado a entrar en esto de los fics. Gracias amiga, no te preocupes, no voy a dejar el otro fic tirado. ¡No podría! Bueno, mejor no los entretengo con más charlas.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
- ¡Adriana! ¡Hermione!  
  
Harry se internaba en las ruinas de Hogwarts, ya hacían tres años desde  
la última vez que había estado ahí, desde la batalla final, el día del  
último partido de Quidditch de sétimo año. Ahora algún loco había  
secuestrado a su hija y a su esposa. El tenía que salvarlas.  
  
- Ven Harry, no tengas miedo.  
  
Una voz resonó en todas las ruinas. Una piedra al lado de Harry rodó.  
Estaba subiendo lo que quedaba de las escaleras principales. Se acercaba  
al lugar donde había visto morir a Ron, pero esa voz....  
  
- No puede ser - dijo Harry deteniéndose.  
  
- Siempre hay un momento para pagar por lo que hacemos Harry, este es el  
tuyo.  
  
- ¿Ron? - Harry se tapó los oídos con las manos fuertemente, como para  
dejar de oír aquella alucinación suya. Siguió adelante. Al doblar en una  
esquina supo que había llegado al final. Ahí estaba la traicionera  
saliente....  
  
- ¿No lo has olvidado, ah, Harry?  
  
Harry se volvió sobresaltado, la voz había salido de detrás suyo. Un  
hombre envuelto en una capa negra estaba ahí. El hombre se bajó la  
capucha. Tenía la cara demacrada, señalada por múltiples cicatrices. En  
algunas partes parecía que estaba en carne viva. Tenía poco cabello, pero  
era de un rojo intenso.  
  
- Ron  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que veía.  
  
- Me traicionaste, Harry.  
  
- ¡Tu fuiste el que se pasó con Voldemort en el último momento!  
  
- Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mi. Tu padre no habría dudado de Sirius, no  
sé porque tu dudaste de mi.  
  
- Te vi con mis propios ojos. Ibas a darle la caja de poder.  
  
- Y decidiste matarme. Tenía fe en ti Harry. Tu sabes tan bien como yo  
que estaba bajo la Imperius. Lo sabías en ese momento. No me mientas. Lo  
hiciste por Hermione. No podías resistir la idea de que fuera mía y no  
tuya, ¿verdad?  
  
- No fue eso. Hermione dijo después que estabas bajo un imperius, pero lo  
hizo sólo porque así era más fácil de asimilar para ella lo ocurrido.  
  
- Vi lo que pasó antes del partido, Harry. No sé como te consideré mi  
amigo.  
  
-Déjalas ir, Ron.  
  
- ¿Crees que le haría algún daño a Hermione? Tu fuiste el que no pudo  
esperar un mes después de mi muerte para pedirle que saliera contigo. Tu  
fuiste el que me dejó morir para casarse con ella. Sólo te he quitado lo  
que debía ser mío.  
  
- ¿Cómo sobreviviste Ron?  
  
- Porque tenía que vengarme de quien había sido mi mejor amigo. Es hora  
de que pagues por lo que hiciste Harry.  
  
Ron levantó su varita. Antes de que Harry reaccionara un destello de luz  
verde tapó toda su visión. Un horrible grito de mujer resonó y todo se  
nubló.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Raro ¿verdad? Bueno, pronto pondré el primer  
capítulo y el enredo empezará a explicarse, o a enredarse, según como se  
vea.  
Deja un review por favor. Dime que te pareció (horrible, feo,  
interesante, basura, etc...) ¡¡¡¡Vuestra opinión es muy importante para  
mi!!!!  
Besos desde Costa Rica.  
Chao!  
  
PD: Te invito de una vez a que leas mi otro fic, es mucho más largo que  
este y tiene un poco de merodeadores y un poco de Harry, así que cubre  
muchos gustos. 


	2. El presente

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers----  
  
Aquí está el primer capítulo! Cumplí mi promesa y lo subí rápido. En este capítulo no pasa mucho, la verdad, pero el prólogo empieza a cumplirse ¿o a comprobarse? Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión. Ya saben, extremo inferior de la pantalla, un pequeño botón que dice "GO" y me harán una mujer increíblemente feliz.  
  
Aru, amiga, gracias por el review!!! Claro que están en problemas, bueno, o estarán o podrán estar, aún no puedo decir eso. Ron lleno de odio... exacto. ¿Tendrá razones para estar tan lleno de odio en un futuro? ¿Le dará Harry esas razones? ¿O creerá que Harry le dio razones? ¡¡¡¡Sigue leyendo!!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo también.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan extraño? ¿Quién era Adriana? ¿Porqué la andaba buscando?  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Despierta, el partido empieza en una hora! Tenemos que alistarnos.  
  
- ¡Ron! - Ron había estado en su sueño, recordaba que lo apuntaba con su varita y estaba enfadado, pero no recordaba porque. Otro recuerdo sobre Ron vino a su memoria, pero eso había ocurrido la noche anterior, detrás del campo de Quidditch. Lo había encontrado besándose con Hermione.  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu chica? - dijo en tono de broma, aunque Ron no lo tomó como tal.  
  
- Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no te importa? Herms es muy importante para mí, pero primero que nada los tres somos amigos. Herms y yo acordamos que si te molesta podemos, bueno ya sabes.  
  
- Oh no, no voy a ser yo quien les eche a perder la felicidad. Sé que siempre te ha gustado, yo sólo me di cuenta un poco tarde de que a mi también, pero no importa. Sé que les va a ir bien. - Harry no estaba siendo totalmente sincero, le dolía mucho ver a Hermione con otro. Él le había pedido salir unos meses antes y ella le había dicho que no. Ron no se había molestado, le había dicho que estaba bien que se hubiera atrevido cuando él nunca se atrevió. El mismo Harry le había dado impulso desde ese día. Ahora no podía decir nada.  
  
- Gracias, eres un gran amigo. Ahora, ¡arriba! Que por mejor amigo que seas si no estás listo para atrapar la Snitch perderemos el partido, y aunque no pienso dejar pasar ninguna quaffle, como capitán no pienso arriesgarme a perder la última copa.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Recordó de nuevo su sueño. Algo malo había pasado ese día, el día del último partido de Quidditch de sétimo año.  
  
Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró a Hermione hablando con Ginny, quien ya se había puesto el uniforme del equipo.  
  
- Vamos a ganar - decía Hermione- tu eres la mejor cazadora del equipo, Harry es el mejor buscador de la historia y tenemos el mejor guardián y capitán del colegio.  
  
- Espero que tengas un diez en adivinación - dijo Harry sentándose a la par de Ginny, por un momento había estado apunto de ocupar el otro asiento, pero fue Ron quien se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
  
Se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, todo el equipo entró al vestidor y Ron le dio un beso a Hermione antes de entrar. Harry venía de último y lo vio sintiendo un bandazo en el estómago.  
  
- Este es el partido más importante de todos - dijo Ron a su equipo. Era increíble como después de su pésimo inicio como guardián se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todos hasta que fue nombrado capitán. Harry no puso atención a lo que dijo. Cuando se dio cuenta iban saliendo al campo. Es eso se le reventó un cordón del zapato.  
  
- No corramos riesgos - le dijo Ron - ve a cambiártelo. Rápido.  
  
Ron vio a su amigo correr hacia el vestidor. El equipo de Slytherin se estaba alineando. Vio a Madame Hooch, quien haría de árbitro, acercándose.  
  
-Señor Weasley, tenemos que empezar.  
  
-El buscador ya viene, Madema Hooch.  
  
La bruja se había alejado con aspecto severo.  
  
-¿Por qué tardará tanto? - le preguntó Ron a Ginny viendo hacia el vestuario con preocupación - mejor voy a ver que pasa.  
  
-Ve, apresúrense.  
  
Harry se había apresurado a llegar al vestidor. Mientras se cambiaba el cordón oyó entrar a alguien.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿Hermione? Estaba cambiándome un cordón, tu...  
  
-Venía a dejarle una sorpresa a Ron. Harry, ¿de verdad no te importa?  
  
-De verdad.  
  
-Me alegro. No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se echara a perder por esto.  
  
-Nada echará a perder nuestra amistad, Hermione. Es imposible.  
  
Harry ya se había puesto de nuevo el zapato y se puso de pie. Sin embargo cuando Hermione iba a salir, su determinación de no decir nada se quebró y llevado por un fuerte impulso la cogió del brazo..  
  
-¿De verdad lo quieres Hermione?  
  
-Sí, Harry.  
  
-Dímelo viéndome a los ojos.  
  
Hermione lo vio a los ojos, y antes de que dijera nada Harry la besó.  
  
Cuando Ron llegó al vestidor, ya sabemos lo que encontró.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Ok, una pregunta para todos: ¿el sueño muestra lo que pasará en el futuro o lo que puede pasar en el futuro?  
  
Para contestar y dar sus opiniones, ya saben------------------- REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El ataque

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers----  
  
¡Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Aquí ya empieza la acción, aunque se verá mucha más en los próximos capítulos.  
  
Aru: aquí está, de algo vale tu insistencia, pero creo que ahora vas a querer todavía más que la siga. Bueno, por lo menos vas a tener algo mío que leer esta semana. Espero que te guste el capítulo, aunque no se explique aun lo que pasó al inicio. El odio de Ron tiene mucho sentido, n cierta forma, y el beso forma parte de él, aunque hay más. En el otro capítulo se verá mejor.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
- ¡Ron, apresúrense! - Ginny se acercaba corriendo sin entender porque su hermano no entraba en el vestidor y estaba afuera, en una orilla, pálido y sudoroso.  
  
En el interior del vestidor Harry se separó de Hermione al oír la voz de Ginny.  
  
-Harry, de verdad, quiero a Ron.  
  
-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Mejor me voy.  
  
En ese momento Ginny y Ron entraron al vestidor y Harry los siguió tras intercambiar una mirada suplicante a Hermione. Ron no le dirigió la palabra hasta llegar a la cancha y al elevarse en el aire no le gritó "buena suerte" como solía hacer, pero no le dijo nada. Debía esperar a después del partido.  
  
Ron estaba furioso, y estaba jugando mejor que nunca, aunque golpeaba las quaffles con tal violencia que un cazador de Slytherin tuvo que agacharse para dejar pasar una como si fuera una bludger.  
  
Harry trataba de concentrarse en buscar la Golden Snitch, pero no podía. ¿cómo se había atrevido a besar a Hermione así? Ahora estaría molesta con él, y no quería pensar que pasaría si Ron se diera cuenta.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Cabeza rajada! - la burlona voz de Draco Malfoy llegó hasta sus oídos- no te esfuerces mucho, que la copa es nuestra.  
  
-Y por eso van perdiendo 50 a 0.  
  
-El marcador no importa Potter. Este es nuestro día.  
  
-Estás mal de la cabeza, Malfoy.  
  
Harry se alejó, pero seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Malfoy. Trató de recordar porqué se había levantado con un mal presentimiento. Tenía algo que ver con un sueño... Harry ya casi no lo recordaba.  
  
De repente algo capturó su atención. Le había parecido ver a alguien entre el público... pero no podía ser, no podía estar ahí. Dudó si volver a ver o no. Giró su Saeta de Fuego lentamente y con algo de temor miró al centro de la gradería de Slytherin. No se había equivocado: Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí, con la varita apuntada hacia él.  
  
Harry gritó al tiempo que un rayo de luz verde se precipitaba contra él. Dio un rápido giro, pero el maleficio igual le dio a su escoba. Harry empezó a caer y caer...  
  
Con una maniobra increíble, Ginny lo atajó y lo subió a su propia escoba.  
  
-¡Mortífagos!  
  
Estaban bajo ataque.  
  
-¡No sé como entraron! - le dijo Ginny- pero hay que salir de aquí, esto es una trampa.  
  
Todo el estadio estaba rodeado. Los mortífagos disparaban sus hechizos contra los estudiantes indefensos que había sido tomados totalmente por sorpresa. Los alumnos gritaban y corrían buscando refugio. Algunos estudiantes de Slytherin estaban ayudando a los mortífagos y los profesores trataban de controlar el ataque, pero estaban reducidos en número.  
  
Ginny y Harry lograron salir del estadio por el aire con unas maniobras realmente muy arriesgadas. La mitad del equipo de Gryffindor había logrado salir como ellos, Ron había abierto la salida de la gradería de Gryffindor y muchos de sus compañeros de casa habían logrado salir del estadio.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Hay que abrir las otras graderías! ¡Las cerraron por fuera! - le gritó Ron que con ayuda de Hermione estaba ayudando a salir a los Gryffindors.  
  
Harry tomó la escoba de Ginny mientras ella y Neville conducía a los de primero hacía el colegio. La verdad nadie sabía a donde ir, porque si los mortífagos estaban ya ahí ningún lugar del colegio era seguro.  
  
Harry abrió las otras puertas y volvió junto a Ron y Hermione, que estaban con la varitas afuera, rodeados de los miembros de la AD de las tres casas.  
  
-¡Ya abrí todas las puertas! - dijo Harry que estaba casi sin aliento y no notó la mirada enojada de Ron.  
  
-¡Vámonos de aquí! - les dijo Hermione al oír una explosión en el interior del estadio..  
  
Los chicos no se hicieron de rogar y corrieron en dirección al colegio. Los mortífagos y los profesores estaban en una encarnizada batalla en el centro del campo y no era mucho lo que ellos podían hacer para ayudar. Había que poner a los estudiantes a salvo.  
  
Sin embargo al correr hacia el colegio encontraron a muchas personas que se devolvían y trataban de buscar refugio en el bosque.  
  
-¡Él está ahí! ¡Van a pelear!  
  
Cuando Harry y sus amigos llegaron al colegio supieron a que se referían.  
  
Ahí, en la entrada del colegio estaban los dos magos más poderosos del momento con las varitas en alto, dispuestos a luchar: Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Expresa tu opinión y por favor deja un review!!!!!! Eso me hará muy feliz, y probablemente me haga escribir más rápido. Dudas o comentarios, ya lo saben: GO al final de la página. Besos desde Costa Rica  
  
Sara Fénix Black 


End file.
